


Remissio Per Futuere

by Tiger_Lilly13



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: After Fenris betrays Hawke in the Fade, she goes to confront him and ends up storming out of his mansion. Then she receives a visit from the last person she thought she would see late at night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! No, I am not gone, I have just been sucked into yet another amazing world. Bioware has taken over my life apparently. I have been working on this for a while, I don't like to post until I am absolutely positive that I have all the details worked out, like getting Fenris's voice right because Maker, it is hard to get into that guys head. I hope I don't butcher is character too much. Anyways, usual explicit rating for the second chapter because I can't not write smut, haha. But for those not interested in smut, first chapter can be a stand alone, though a very depressing stand alone.

As she is slowly pulled from the Fade, Marian Hawke is still in complete shock.

_Did that honestly just happen?_

She rises groggily from the hard floor of Arianni’s home, her back sore and stiff from lying too long on solid ground. She, Varric, and Anders - or Justice, rather - have successfully saved Feynriel from both the Pride and Desire demons in his dreams, which would have been a joyous moment, if not for the white haired elf that currently has his head down in his hands, sitting in one of the chairs by the table.

That bastard. That selfish, hateful bastard had turned on her to accept the Pride demons offer of power. She couldn’t believe it. He tried to kill her. They were in the Fade and she wouldn’t have perished in the waking world, but she was a mage, and a death in the Fade would mean being made Tranquil, and he knew that, yet tried to kill her anyway. He was able to look her in the eyes and decide that her life wasn’t more important than his freedom. The moment she struck him down and he dissipated with a bright flash, she let out a scream of agony, curling into herself and gripping her hair tightly with a broken sob.

She shouldn’t be all that surprised though. After killing Hadriana, it was clear how much hate and disdain he still had for all mages. And even still, after he came to her mansion to apologize, he was still agitated and left after their brief conversation. She was almost certain that after helping him kill his former master’s apprentice with Hawke being a mage herself, that he would start to see things differently. That a mage does not always turn to the forbidden and unnatural. Hawke has tried, time and time again, to convince Fenris that she was not like so many others, and that she would never use something as disgraceful as blood magic.

She doesn’t even look at him when she stands to speak with the Keeper about being able to save Feynriel. As she is talking to her, Fenris is muttering something to himself in Tevene to which Hawke just ignores and she mentally rolls her eyes. She only turns her head slowly and gives him the biggest glare she can conjure up, and to her satisfaction, Varric and Anders are doing the same.

Anders sneers at the elf, crossing his arms as he says, “I told you he would turn on you, Hawke. It was only a matter of time, and the right price.” Fenris doesn’t even lift his head at the mage’s insult, and Hawke doesn’t respond, and her glare lessens to a shadow of hurt on her features before she can stop it, so she quickly turns her head away so he doesn’t see how severely he has hurt her.

As they leave the house, Marian stops right outside the threshold and takes a deep breath, relishing the warm sun filtering through the tree on her face. She turns to look at Fenris and he just stares at her with that stoic face, but she can see the slight question in his eyes as she stares right back at him. After a tense moment, she just shakes her head at him, turning away. She doesn’t have to look back to see Fenris flee up the stairs to, presumably, get to his deserted mansion in Hightown to hide, but who knows where he runs run off to when upset.

Hawke sighs and hangs her head, exhausted from the whole ordeal and Anders walks beside her, “You had to have known this would happen, Hawke. He is just a wild dog with a bitterness to challenge anyone he fears is trying to control him. You surely couldn’t be naive enough to think that he-” 

_Cared for you_ , she finishes his sentence for him in her head. But Hawke raises her hand up to interrupt him before he can say it, “Anders please, just…don’t.” She takes a deep breath and exhales loudly. It is difficult for her to process this and she doesn’t need Anders whispering in her ear trying to influence her, even though she knows he means well.

Varric has been unusually quiet until he says softly, “You know Hawke, maybe you should just talk to him. You saw how he was after dealing with Hadriana, maybe the elf just needs to cool off. I’m sure he is as surprised as all of us.” 

Ah, Varric, the voice of reason, but Hawke did not want to listen to reason. She wanted to march up to Hightown, kick in Fenris’s door and give that brooding asshole a piece of her mind.

She turns to her companions and says, “You guys go on and do what you need to do. I’m going to walk around for a while, get my head together.”

Anders looks at her with the usual tenderness and says, “Are you sure? You know I’m-” Varric clears his throat, and Anders shoots him an annoyed glare, but continues, “We are here for you. You don’t need to be alone after what he did.” Anders puts his hand on her shoulder and gives her a light squeeze, leaning a bit too close to her for her comfort. It was no secret the feelings he harbored for her, but she has made it clear that she just wants to be his friend, much to his disappointment, but he has yet to give up hope that she will one day change her mind.

She rests her hand upon his, giving them both a sad smile, “I appreciate it guys, but I just need to be alone right now. I’ll catch up with you tonight at the Hanged Man.” And with that, she left.

She walked around Lowtown for a while aimlessly, the usual bustle of the markets only background noise as she weaves through endless patrons and rowdy drunkards, trying to wrap her head around this disaster. She had thought that she and Fenris were starting to become a little more familiar. She has been teaching him how to read after giving him that book of Shartan she found in the alienage. Even though he gets frustrated and embarrassed easily, she is patient with him and encourages him to continue.

Hawke doesn’t know everything about what he’s been through, only what he has been willing to tell her, but with what little she does know, she makes sure to be careful around him. She tries not to coddle him, often using humor to deflect a difficult topic which she knows he appreciates. For the past 3 years, they have become close friends, sharing endless nights of drink and friendly banter – and awkward flirting. She would do anything, say anything for him to smile that sweet half smile he gives her when he is truly happy, or cutely embarrassed because of her awful attempts at seduction. She was sure that something was sparking between them, she could feel it every time he looked at her when they were alone, like he wanted to say something to her that would change their relationship forever and oh, how she wanted him to just say it.

But perhaps, she has been reading him all wrong. That thought just creates feelings of confusion and frustration because they have been dancing around each other for long enough. That idea alone, that he could just be stringing her along and not caring about their relationship as she does, makes her decision for her.

It is getting close to nightfall when Hawke has finally had enough of her raging thoughts and heads to his mansion. She looks up at his bedroom window to see a fire still burning in the hearth. So, being the subtle person that she is, she barges through the front door, announcing her presence loudly. “Fenris!”

She gets no answer, naturally. She walks past the lovely décor of rotting bodies and disheveled furnishings, almost stomping her way up to his little nook that he has claimed for himself. If it were anybody but Fenris, she would think they were crazy to only want one room out of the entire mansion.

She finds him sitting in his chair, drinking straight from a bottle of wine and staring intensely into the fire as if it has done something to personally offend him. She stands there, arms crossed, hip cocked and waiting for him to acknowledge her. Of course, he doesn’t, still just brooding like he always does.

Breaking the silence, besides the crackling of the fire, she speaks, “So, are we going to talk about what happened?”

He doesn’t look at her and lifts the bottle to his lips taking a generous swig. He tips the bottle down and sets it next to him, returning his hands to the arm rest casually. He answers calmly, “What do you wish to discuss, Hawke?”

She scoffs and rolls her eyes, “Oh, I see how it’s going to be….” She uncrosses her arms and turns to pace towards the door for a few steps, then turns around to face him at his silence. “Really? Nothing? You have nothing to-“

He stands abruptly, cutting her off with his sudden movements and a scowl on his face, “What do you wish me to say, Hawke? That I’m sorry? That I was weak? That I had lost myself to the prospect of finally being an equal to Danarius, effectively being rid of him and freeing myself from his unrelenting vendetta to strip the flesh from my corpse?” He is panting and clenching his fists, glaring at her.

She bites back, voice soft and brows furrowed, “Anything is better than you just stewing in your own misery.” 

He ignores her comment, looks down and away from her, and then straightens and gives her an accusatory look, “Or perhaps I should be blaming you for this. You should have never taken me into the Fade. What could have possibly made you think that I would want to be a part of a pointless rescue effort for a mage?” His face contorts into disgust speaking the last word, as if saying it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Her eyes go wide, her voice rising as she responds, “You are bloody unbelievable! You honestly are passing the blame to me for your own corruption?!” He stays silent, still breathing heavily, eyes never straying from hers with his fists flexing open and closed.

Trying to keep him talking, Hawke continues, answering his previous question, “I brought you with me because you are the strongest willed person I know, but clearly I was mistaken.”

“Perhaps I was mistaken in ever consorting with a mage.” He says coldly.

She recoils as if he struck her. She says nothing at first, then shakes her head, willing the tears to not flow freely, “Are we really back to this?” she says more to herself, her voice breaking, “And here I thought you at least cared for me a little.” She pauses to take a breath and then, “Is it true, what the demon said? Would you sacrifice everything, even me, to gain any power to kill him?”

He doesn’t respond, as if he truly didn’t know how to answer her. With every second of his silence, she draws to the conclusion that yes, he would sacrifice anything, even her. She can’t stop her eyes from watering when he steps away from her to sit back down and glare into the fire, saying without saying, that he is done with the conversation.

She stares at him in disbelief, letting the moment drag on, falsely hoping that he will say something, anything to make this better. Finally, releasing the tension from her shoulders, she gives up, “You know what, Fenris? I’m done. I have been patient with you, and honest and kind. I have forgiven you for all the things you say about mages and your mistrust in me because I understand why your hatred is warranted. I have even gone so far as to teach you to read and write because I...” She sighs sadly, and says, more to herself, “I thought that we were making progress. I thought that you and I…” She stops. She doesn’t say that she has noticed the lingering touches and the blushing stares between them. Maybe she was wrong; maybe he was just a bitter man using her to get what he wants, just like everyone else in this city.

She shakes her head, anger flaring back into her posture, eyes cold as she stares daggers at him, “So you know what, go. Just go. There is nothing keeping you here. Leave Kirkwall, and keep running. It’s what your good at.”

His head snaps to her at that statement with his brow furrowed tightly. She can easily see the guilt and sadness in his eyes, but she is too angry to accept it. He watches the tear that has stubbornly leaked out to run down her cheek and she swiftly wipes it away with a small sniff. She turns to leave, to escape this horrible nightmare, and he watches her back disappear down the stairs, her raven black hair flowing behind. He doesn’t stop her.

Before she slams the door behind her, she hears a symphony of smashing bottles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconciliation...kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have revised this a hundred times and it has turned out bigger than I thought it would but I just needed to get some of the emotions in there. Also I studied his armor a bit and it looks like the tunic underneath is actually held together with individual ties at the front, but that's just my take. I forced myself to press post with my eyes closed so, here goes.

The warm night air hits her face when she slams the door. Marian stalls a moment to take a deep breath and looks up into the inky blackness of the sky. Forcing her feet to move, she starts walking towards her estate. Even though she only lives a block away from Fenris’s mansion, it feels like a long voyage through the deepest part of the Void. She is dragging her feet with her head down, her heart weighing heavy in her chest. She doesn’t pay attention to the few people still occupying the dark streets. Having already cleared out most of the trouble makers, she has no reason to stay alert for would be attackers.

_Fool. I am an utter, hopeless fool. I am nothing but a means to an end for him._

She passes through her front door, Bodahn greeting her with his usual chirpy personality and Mavric, her mabari, sprawled out asleep in front of the hearth, twitching and gruffing every now and then. She gives Bodahn a sad smile and small wave before trudging up to her room, her footfall loud in the antechamber as she ascends the stairs.

She stands in the middle of the bedroom, staring blankly at her empty space that has no real personal touches yet. All the fraying and frantic feelings that she was able to hold back comes to a breaking point and she hunches over and lets out a pathetic sob into her hands as the flood of emotions fills her mind, and her heart. She fully expects for him to be gone by tomorrow, off running to where ever he can hide best next. Or maybe he will go back to Minrathous and try and face down Danarius himself. She cannot let herself think about the latter, she could not bear it if he did something that reckless and foolish.

She straightens her back and lets out a heavy, shaky sigh. A bath. That sounds like the perfect way to relax and forget about that miserable, bitter- _sexy, broody, strong, undeniably male_ -asshole. She inwardly cringes at her attempt to insult him in her head.

As she is soaking in the bath, letting the warm water engulf her tired form and the scent of fresh flowers wafting through the air around her, she has time to contemplate his behavior. His desperateness to be free from his former master is understandable, and demons do have ways of manipulating someone to the point of betraying their friends. Though with all his talk about mages being too weak and giving in to demons, he seems like such a hypocrite for accepting the offer rather quickly. 

As much as she hates to admit it, she now is starting to regret what she said to him, but it does not excuse him from what he did. She just can’t bring herself to give up on him. She has too many strong feelings for him, may even possibly love him and she will not abandon him at his lowest point just because she is angry. She will give him more time, she thinks, rising from the bath, and hopefully he will not have left the city like she suggested in the heat of the moment.

As she is getting ready for bed, there is a light knock on her door and Bodahn peaks his head through, “Uh, Mistress Hawke?”

She turns and smiles warmly at him, “Yes, Bodahn?”

Seeming a bit flustered, he stutters out, “I apologize for the lateness but there’s ah, a messere Fenris in the foyer waiting for you. Says it’s urgent.”

She groans, closing her eyes in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose. What could he possible want now? More yelling? Perhaps more accusatory assumptions? Or perhaps he just wants to stare at her and say nothing? He seems to be fond of that little game.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she tells him, “Alright, I’ll be down in a moment.”

Bodahn nods his head and leaves with a, “Goodnight milady.”

She hastily ties her robe around her satin night gown and heads down the stairs, preparing herself for more inane arguing.

She comes to the door leading to the entry way and sees him sitting on one of the benches, elbows on his knees and hands clasped together in front of him and bouncing his leg anxiously. He looks up when he hears her and she can feel the intensity in his gaze almost burning through her. She crosses her arms and stays quiet as he stands and walks to her swiftly, stopping just inches from her. She can feel his breath on her lips and can smell the leather and metal that incases him and all she wants is to close the gap between them. His emerald green eyes are full of emotion and turmoil and she can’t tear hers away. She wants to bring her hand up to cup his cheek and soothe the tense lines in his face, but thinks better of it and instead uncrosses her arms in a subtle way of letting down her defenses.

Suddenly, both his hands fly to cup her face and he descends upon her in a bruising kiss. Her eyes are wide and she makes a small noise of surprise. She doesn’t move at first, frozen in place by his uncharacteristic boldness, but after a moment of feeling his lips on hers, she moans softly and swings her arms around him and returns the kiss with just as much vigor, melting into his embrace. He moves his lips like a man starved of physical touch for years, which is not far from the truth. Her grip on him tightens as he moves his hands to her neck, thumbs stroking her cheeks.

He parts from her for a brief moment, eyes slowly opening and he whispers against her lips, “Command me to go, and I shall.” He waits for her response, his pupils dilated, mouth parted with hurried breaths and eyes flicking from hers to her lips.

Marian takes a moment to stare into his eyes, seeing passion and desire and, dare she say, love. She has forgotten all the reasons why she was angry with him and all she can feel, all she can think about is his body pressed to hers, his warmth, his strength, and he is offering himself to her in ways she has only dreamed about. She swallows nervously and breathes the words, “Don’t go.”

He hesitates, almost as if he didn’t hear her. She opens her mouth to repeat herself, but he takes the advantage of her lips parting to surge forward and capture her lips with his. Better prepared for him, she pushes on to her toes while her hands roam up his chest to grab the collar of his armor. She backs him up forcefully into the wall and he hits it with a low grunt and his hands slide down her waist, careful of his spiked gauntlets and grips her rear. She sighs softly when he lightly squeezes her.

The kiss is forceful, a battle of dominance and she is all too willing to submit to him. It’s as if they are pouring out their frustration into each other with each demand of tongue and teeth. His lips are firm and soft all wrapped up in pleasurable silkiness, and she eagerly nibbles his bottom lip. Fenris opens his mouth and caresses her lips with his tongue and she takes his tongue into her mouth and slowly sucks on his appendage which grants her a low groan and a tighter grip from her elven lover.

Fenris, apparently fed up with being submissive, grabs her hips roughly and flips them, slamming Marian back against the wall. She yelps when she makes contact and he becomes even more insistent, his grip tightening on her waist almost painfully due to the sharp claws, the points stinging her skin. His mouth is back on hers for a moment longer, before he starts to trail kisses down her jaw to her neck where he gently bites her. She gasps and slides her fingers into his white hair, relishing at the combination of pain and pleasure; a particularly harsh bite and a rough thrust of his hips against hers. Her head falls back with a thud and she whimpers, feeling his hardening length up against her and rubbing her clit through her robe, his mouth sucking greedily on her pulse.

Marian swallows thickly, her head swimming with Fenris’s assault on her body. Taking a moment to notice where they are, she can barely come out of her lustful haze before she has to get him upstairs, naked, and deep inside her aching and unused cunt.

“Fenris?” She breaths, hardly able to form any words as he continues to kiss her neck and push his cock into her groin. His only response is a low hum and his hands roam up and down her waist. She tries again, shuddering through her attempt at humor, “I have a perfectly empty bed, you know.” She teases and she grips his hair tighter. He lifts his head slowly, giving her throat warm kisses until he reaches her lips and gives her a gentle nip and swipe of his tongue.

Fenris opens his eyes, only half lidded and full of burning desire. He rolls his hips against hers insistently and his clothed erection rubs on her already throbbing clit deliciously. Her eyes flutter closed when he speaks, his voice low and hoarse, “Shall we continue upstairs, Marian?”

Her whole body shudders at the sound of her given name on his full lips and her brain goes fuzzy. All she can do is whimper and nod her head in affirmation.

Marian opens her eyes in time to see his smirk, that sexy half smile only ever offered to her. He growls, bends down to grip the back of her thighs and lifts her onto him with ease. Her eyes widen and an undignified squeak leaves her as she immediately wraps her legs around his waist, his hardened cock and her heated core pressing together. He turns and starts trudging up the stairs to her room, taking care not to jostle her around too much in his haste.

She takes a few moments hoisted in his arms as if she weighs nothing, to admire the strength and masculinity he expels, despite being an elf. The hands griping her so intimately have phased through and ripped out so many men’s hearts, yet he carries her with a possessiveness that only a former slave who has had nothing can.

Barely half way up the stairs, now realizing how vulnerable his neck is, Hawke leans down and presses hot kisses at the lowest point she can reach because of his armor, and trails her mouth to his ear, all the way up to the pointed tip. She sucks on it lightly, unsubtly rolling her hips against his. He lets out a low moan and staggers a bit as he reaches the top step. “Minx,” he chastises roughly. She giggles seductively at his mock reprimand and continues her assault on his pointed ear and warm throat, carding her fingers through his feathery, white hair.

Fenris crosses the threshold to her room and kicks the door closed behind them with a loud bang. The room is still warm due to the fire still crackling in the hearth and she is thankful that she was almost ready to get into bed before this eager elf came to her door. Now, to her utter delight, she doesn’t have to go to bed alone.

He roughly spins her and pushes her up against the door with another growl and she gasps when he pushes his erection against her sex. His mouth is on hers in an instant, tongue demanding entrance and seeking hers. She gladly grants him access again with a sigh and lets his tongue slide against hers. Her aching core clenches around nothing when he mimics with his tongue what she wishes he would hurry up and do with another muscle that is jamming insistently against her cunt.

Fenris slowly lets her down from his hold and when her feet hit the ground, she immediately starts searching for the latches to his gauntlets. Unable to find them and letting out a frustrated whine against his lips, she breaks the searing kiss and grabs a hold of his forearms, giving him a knowing look and tugs on the spikes to get his attention. He relents and starts to peel off this brutal looking coverings.

Each one slides off and he haphazardly throws them to the side, his arms now bare to her. She barely has time to examine just how intricate his lyrium markings are before he is on her again, hands clutching her waist greedily and ripping her sash that keeps her robe together. He slips it open and pulls on her robe as she slides it down her shoulders. Now only her thin, satin night gown stands between him and her full, milky white breasts.

Instead of going straight for the obvious, his hands grasp her hips and pulls her flush against him and he kisses again with fever. Her hands are cupping his face, returning the scorching kiss and she runs her hands down his chest to attack his belt, yanking the leather out of metal and roughly jerks it from him, throwing it somewhere deeper in her room.

Then she is frantically looking for the straps that hold his chest piece on and he starts to chuckle softly into her mouth. She leans back at his rumbling laugh and says, “What’s so funny?”

He smiles at her warmly, “You certainly are eager.” He says all too smugly.

_Well two can play at that game._

She huffs at that and reaches down to cup his hard and hot member. His eyes go wide and his breath hitches in his throat when she squeezes him. She doesn’t let it show on her face just yet, but he seems to be a very well-endowed elf, thank the Maker. “So are you.” She purrs, looking up at him through dark eyelashes and biting her bottom lip.

Seemingly not interested in a game of wills, he captures her mouth in another kiss and reaches up to start to unlatch his breastplate. It falls unceremoniously to the floor with a loud clatter and he kicks it away. His hands resume their massaging of her waist and ass, all the while never leaving her lips.

Wanting to move things along, Marian pushes against his shoulders to back him up towards the bed until the back of his knees hits the edge.

He breaks their searing kiss and his eyes roam over her barely concealed form and she shudders from his intense gaze. His hands glide up from her waist to barely brush the sides of her breasts, almost rubbing over the swells. But he gets impatient and without further preamble, he abruptly moves his hands down to the hem of her dress and he lifts the light barrier up and off of her, her breasts open to the warm air of her room.

She gasps at his eagerness and instinctively lifts her hands to cover herself, but he takes her hands and gently pulls them down, and she lets him. His eyes are glued to her chest and she watches as he parts his lips in awe at her silky, porcelain flesh. His breathing is heavy and his cock is straining against the ties of his trousers in a large bulge, demanding to be freed and to receive attention from her.

Fenris cups her soft mounds in his hands and they both let out a small moan when he uses his thumbs to graze her hard, rosy nipples. He explores her chest, almost mesmerized by her soft skin and the weight of her breasts in his hands.

She lets him fondle her until he is satisfied and it feels like electricity is flowing from his fingers onto her skin. She barely registers that it is probably the lyrium she is feeling when he grips her waist and turns her to lay her gently on the bed. She scoots up until her head reaches the pillows and he crawls after her. He looks like a predator, hungry, ready to devour his prey. She is not usually one to feel small and vulnerable, but under his penetrating gaze, she feels like a woman, someone to be desired for the first time in years, and she can feel herself getting slicker with each push forward. She opens her legs for him and he settles between them.

She shudders at the passion in his eyes until he finally reaches her mouth and kisses her demandingly. His hands are on either side of her head and the only weight against her is his slim hips pushing her into the bed, his ridged length rubbing against her wet and heated center. She is only wearing her smalls and she is positive that she has soaked through them by now.

Her hands are on his neck, in his hair as he kisses her heatedly. He slowly trails his lips down to her throat, her shoulder, her collarbone, and finally to her full breasts, all the while she is squirming beneath him. She doesn’t remember a time when her nipples had been so tight or her cunt so wet that her clit is physically pulsing in time with her racing heart.

Fenris kisses around her tight peaks while his right hand glides gently down her side, and back up. He finally takes her nipple into his mouth, licking, biting, sucking. She is a mewling mess, grinding her hips more forcefully against his, needy and writhing.

Marian’s hands fly to latch onto his tunic and she tugs on the fabric, “Fenris,” she gasps, “Off. Please. I want to see you”.

He stops his ministrations on her body and looks up at her hesitantly. She knows he is nervous about showing her the extent of his markings, so she lays her hand on his heated cheek and smiles sweetly at him, trying to give him encouragement. He nuzzles her hand, closing his eyes and lets out a shaking breath.

Fenris snaps his eyes open and lifts slowly out of her hands so that he is kneeling between her spread thighs. Without taking his eyes off her, he slowly brings his hands up to the top of his tunic and unties the first knot. His breathing his ragged as he unties each one going down. 

Marian briefly flicks her eyes to the still prominent bulge in his leggings and she licks her lips, wanting to rub herself between her legs just to find some friction for her aching cunt. He falters a bit at that, but continues to undress until the last knot is loose. She lifts up onto her forearms, watching his every move.

He opens his tunic, shrugs it off, and throws it behind him, baring his naked chest to her.

She inhales sharply at his appearance, her eyes raking down his strong pectorals and his chiseled abdomen. He most certainly has the body of a warrior, his entire frame is all muscle and hard lines. His ribcage expands and recedes with each harsh intake of breath. There are scars from past battles that are now a silvery white against his olive flesh, but that is not what he is anxious about revealing to her.

The lyrium markings swirl in delicate lines throughout his torso, branching off from his shoulders to either twist down his arms, flow up to his neck, or drift towards his stomach. She follows the light blue lines with her eyes, from the two parallel lines on his chin, down his throat, his chest, all the way down until they disappear into his leggings. She can see the lyrium pulsing in its glow, growing brighter and then dimming rhythmically. She can feel its power, a slight humming radiating off of him. For a moment she feels a sudden sadness and intense anger at the man who did this to him. She cannot imagine the agony he went through to have this burned into his skin against his will. Her eyes rise back to his and he is staring at her nervously, his breathing harsh, waiting for her appraisal.

She smiles gently, pushing all negative thoughts away and focusing on making him comfortable. So she says the first thing that comes to mind and whispers, “You’re beautiful.”

He scoffs softly and turns his head away from her. Not to be perturbed by his refusal to accept a compliment and knowing he hates being gawked at, she continues genuinely, her eyes softening in their lust, “And I don’t just mean the markings, Fenris.”

His head turns back to her, their eyes meeting with hot desire and the fire that has died down to embers between them is rekindled again into a broad flame. She lifts one her hands to touch is chest, but stops right before and looks into his eyes, “May I?” she asks.

He swallows and nods his head. She starts with just a finger to his chest and follows the lyrium line down between his pecs, continuing through the lines that branch off throughout his abdomen. He lets out a small noise of approval that surprises her. He has only been touched by his master and Maker knows who else in this way, so she is being extra careful not to cause him any pain.

He leans down and she slides her hands up to his shoulders lightly, while he plants his hands on either side of her head again and kisses her gently. She sighs pleasantly into his mouth when his naked chest rubs against her full breasts and tight nipples and he thrusts his hips against hers. She wants to hold him, run her fingers down his back but she is scared about hurting him, knowing how sensitive his markings can be. The fact that they are here, nearly naked and rubbing against each other is a miracle in and of itself. She never thought that he would trust her enough to see him like this, let alone allow her to touch him intimately.

Sensing her dilemma, he lifts from her lips a fraction and tells her quietly, “It’s alright. You can touch me.”

He starts to kiss her neck and she lays her hands on his back, gently moving them up and down. She lightly grazes his markings, the blue lines leaving his skin razed where it was cut into his flesh. Unexpectedly, he actually moans when she is gently massaging his muscled back, bucking his hips into her. He whispers something into her shoulder, sounding a lot like a curse.

Fenris redoubles his efforts on her throat, slides down to her chest to flick his tongue against her nipples. Not stopping his path, he continues downward, kissing her soft flesh and tonging her navel before he licks just below it. His hands grip the edges of her smallclothes and he drags them down.

Marian lifts her hips to help him and he wrenches them all the way off her trembling legs. He settles back between her spread thighs and his gaze is that of a starved man, eyes directed to her glistening cunt like it is the only thing that will quench his insatiable thirst. She squirms at being so exposed to him, feeling a cool breeze on her lower lips. His eyes lift to hers and he smirks at her as he leans forward toward her quivering center.

He first kisses her thigh right where it meets the rest of her body and she arches her head forward to watch him. He kisses her again, closer to the apex of her sex. Then finally, he lays his lips directly on her throbbing clit. She jumps at his warm mouth on her sensitive bud and exhales sharply, eyes intense on his next move.

His green eyes never leaving hers, he opens his mouth and slides his tongue out to flick her stiff, pulsing nub. Her head falls back and she lets loose a high pitched moan, her hands going down to tangle in his hair. Fenris laps at her, tongue going flat and sliding up her entrance to swirl around her clit, and Marian is bucking her hips, feeling like a fire has been lit between her legs and Fenris’s tongue and fingers are fanning the flames out of control. The coil in her belly is tightening quickly and she feels like she will come undone at any more of his attentions.

His tongue probes her entrance, circling it. He opens up her folds with his thumbs and he enters her vibrating cunt with his wet muscle. She does not hold back and moans loudly at the feeling of his slick tongue sliding into her, uncaring for the others that reside in her estate.

Fenris takes one finger and penetrates her dripping entrance while his tongue laps and flicks at her clit. She can feel the orgasm building rapidly, knowing it will not take much to send her spiraling over the edge. She notices his other hand has left her and she realizes he his palming his cock through his trousers, desperate for some relief. Her head reels at the knowledge that he is getting just as much pleasure working her to orgasm as she is.

His finger enters her and he crooks it up to hit and drag along that one spot she so desperately needs and his lips enclose around her little pearl and he sucks in gentle pulses.

That is all she needs and Marian’s back arches as she moans his name like a prayer, hands griping his white locks and her thighs closing around his head. Her eyes are screwed shut and the only thing she can feel is his lips on her little clit, his finger in her cunt and his rumbling moan sending vibrations through her that push her even higher. Her blood is rushing in her ears and her head is full of unrestrained ecstasy that doesn’t stop. He rides her through the aftershocks, kissing her clit with feathery touches of his lips until her quivering walls stops clenching, but she is nowhere near sated.

He lifts his head from between her legs and she can see her own juices on his lips as the corner of his mouth rises into a smug smile. She drags him up to give him a scorching kiss, tasting herself on his lips and already feeling her arousal building even after such an explosive orgasm. Her hands then slide to the tops of his trousers and she gives them a hard, desperate yank, needing them off. He gets the hint and lifts up onto his knees and starts to unlace the front of his leggings, too far gone in his desire to even tease her with a show.

Fenris drags them down and his cock is released from its prison, hard and heavy between his legs. He kicks off his breeches frustratingly and when he comes back, she opens her legs invitingly. Her eyes, half lidded and clouded with desperate longing, land on his cock and she is deliriously happy that she was right about her assessment in his size. For an elf, he is thick and long and she can clearly see the veins on the sides visibly throbbing, a very fine dusting of hair at and around the base of it.

Marian bites her bottom lip and lets out a needy moan when Fenris takes his steel shaft in his hand, idly stroking himself while staring at the beautiful woman in front of him, writhing and naked and begging for him. She can see the swollen tip just weeping pre cum and she licks her lips, wanting to taste him, but knowing there will be other times for that. Fenris leans down and she cradles his thin hips between her thighs lovingly. He takes his right hand and rubs her moist folds, gathering her wetness then proceeds to lubricate his cock with her juices. He positions himself at her entrance and teases her just for a moment before pushing inside her, breaching her.

They both groan at his intrusion, his cock stretching her quivering walls. The burning pain and the enormous pleasure of his ridged length shallowly demanding entrance to her has her panting like a dog in heat, her body working on welcoming the invasion. She has not been with a man for quite some time, before coming to Kirkwall at least, so she will need a few moments to adjust to him, especially for his size.

His eyes are wide almost in disbelief as he slowly eases his manhood in and out of her until he is seated fully inside her. He stills within her, reveling in the feel of her tightly gripping his engorged cock.

Her cunt is still sensitive and her clit still swollen from the first orgasm and she feels all of him. Every ridge, every vein, and she can feel his racing pulse inside of her, matching her own.

“Fasta vass,” he moans breathlessly, then proceeds to speak to her in Tevene. Not wanting to lay there while he rambles on and not being able to understand him, she stops him with a sharp, “What?”

He takes a deep breath, then exhales slowly. His voice is gravelly when he breaths out, “I never thought it could feel this-“He is cut off with a deep, throaty moan as she deliberately squeezes her inner muscles around his length, his eyes rolling back into his head. She knows this is not his first sexual encounter, but it is his first one he willingly went into and she is determined to at least erase some of the damage done to him by letting him be in control tonight and focusing all her attention on his pleasure and comfort.

He then, almost by instinct, starts to pull out slowly, his eyes opening to lock with hers. His mouth is open and he groans when he pushes back into her. He slides out again, dragging his cock through her, then glides back in in a deep, passionate thrust.

Fenris falls into a slow rhythm of deep, harsh thrusts, his eyes having difficulties staying open. Marian has her hands all over him, rubbing his shoulders, his back, his arms, running her hands through his hair. All the emotions rushing through her as she just lays back and feels him making love to her, showing her without words how much he cares for her and the amount of trust he has for her. She is in a state of desire ridden limbo, breathing only because if she didn’t, she would pass out from the intense pleasure he is giving her. She can see in his eyes he is feeling the same, and their combined moans only drive her higher.

She is mewling loudly now, already an orgasm starting its crescendo inside her cunt. He starts to speed up his movements, thrusting in and out of her at a more frantic pace. She is moaning with every rut of his hips and he leans down to press his lips against hers in a wet, desperate kiss. With his increased pace, she can feel deep in her cunt the beginnings of her second orgasm.

Fenris is at the brink too, losing himself in her. He speeds up again and lifts one of her legs so that her knee rests in the crook of his elbow, spreading her wide so he can thrust into her even more deeply. His other hand comes up to cradle the back of her head. His eyes now only leaving hers to look down and watch himself disappear inside her stretched, soaked opening, and that just makes him moan louder and move faster.

“Venhedis…Marian, I’m…”

“Oh Fenris, yes. I’m almost there”. Marian lifts her hips up to meet his every harsh thrust, her heel digging into the small of his back, begging with her body for more of him. He begins to tense up, and she senses he’s close.

Not wanting him to pull out, one of her hands grasps his ass, pulling him inside her with every thrust, and the other grabbing him by the back of his neck and she lifts her head so that her cheek rests against his and her mouth is right next to his ear. She moans softly, “Come with me, Fenris. Oh, please.”

He lets out a whole slew of curses and rests his forehead on her shoulder. His thrusting hips stutter in his wild pace until he is pushing as deep as he can inside her with each plunge of his cock.

“Ohh Marian.” he groans and she feels his seed release from his cock deep inside her, sharp pulses and unmistakable warmth that floods her cunt and it turns her vision white. Or maybe it turns white because his markings have flared rather brightly.

His orgasm brings her over the edge and she mewls loudly as her tight channel grips his pulsing length, extending his pleasure immensely and he lets out more curses and little whimpers of his own. He doesn’t stop thrusting his hips until they are both entirely spent. She can still feel his cock jump with the rhythmic clench of her walls, squeezing out every last drop of his release from him.

They are both panting; his face still buried in her neck as she caresses his sweaty back soothingly and she kisses his shoulder. Her thighs are still trembling as they stay like that for a while, enjoying the aftershocks of their intense love making and listening to each other breathe harshly.

After calming down, somewhat, he eventually lifts his head from her neck and hovers over her, and she smiles sweetly at him with a blush on her cheeks. He returns her smile with one of his own, his eyes tender and loving as he strokes her face with his thumb. He leans down to kiss her lips gently once, twice then lays his forehead against hers and they both close their eyes, breathing in each other.

He raises his head and when she opens her eyes he is giving her that smug smirk and arches one of his dark brows. Even with his hair all sweaty and mused, sticking to his forehead, he still looks incredibly handsome, though a bit mischievous. “What are you smirking at?” she asks softly.

He chuckles at her, gives her another light kiss, and they both sigh as he slowly pulls out of her. She can feel his seed dripping from her and she is already missing him inside her, feeling empty.

He lies on his back next to her and she snuggles up onto his shoulder, careful of his markings, as he wraps his arm around her. He waits a few more moments until he answers gruffly, “If it’s this easy to make you forget why you are angry with me, perhaps I’ll have to use it next time.” She swats him on the chest playfully and he chuckles again. Next time, she thinks to herself. Please for the love of the Maker, let there be a next time.

“We are still going to talk about what happened. Don’t think that sex will work every time to distract me.” She mock scolds.

He hums, voice still hoarse as he rubs her arm gently, sending goosebumps over her skin and shivers through her body, “Hmm, I’ll enjoy finding out.”

She giggles softly and shakes her head, but gives him a light kiss on his chest and settles into him with a sated purr. She already knows she will always be too weak to refuse him.

A comfortable silence settles between them. Marian is almost sure that he has fallen asleep due to his breathing becoming even and deeper until she feels more than hears his vibrating voice, “Marian…”

She responds sleepily, “Mmm?”

“I am sorry.” He murmurs dejectedly.

She sighs sadly, hearing the guilt and sincerity in his voice. She closes her eyes while rubbing his chest, “I know, Fen.”

“You know that I would never-“

“I know.” She says more forcefully. At his moment, the only thing she wants to do is fall asleep with this man and not have to worry about the conflict that is ahead of them, because Maker knows there will be many more of these arguments in their future.

She can feel the pull of the Fade dragging her into a deep, dreamless sleep, but before she finally slips away, she mumbles quietly, “I love you, Fenris.”

He doesn’t answer her, not that she expects him to, but he does tighten his arm around her and kisses the top of her head before resting his cheek on her hair to fall into the Fade right behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we all know what happens when they wake up and its depressing so I'll stop there. I'm working on a few other things and I could really use some advice on how to just sit down and start pouring out thoughts. So if anyone has some tips, I'd appreciate it! Comments and kudos are awesome!


End file.
